House of Songfics! :D
by MusicLoverGirl9078
Summary: A series of songfics about the Anubis House students. I can do any character or couple except Neddie, so send in your requests :) I don't own House of Anubis and the songs used. Now here's a Jara songfic with the song Whataya Want From Me by P!nk. R&R :)
1. B-e-a-utiful

Joy's PoV

**B-e-a-utiful by Megan Nicole**

_**She read me the note he left on her bed**_

_**Snuck in her room right after she left**_

_**And put petals on the ground**_

I entered my, Patricia and Mara's room, and saw Mara smiling like an idiot. She read me the note Jerome left her, saying that he wants to meet her after light's out in the common room to meet up to go for a walk. She also told me that he even scattered rose petals around the note, she's been gushing on how Jerome is being really romantic for her for the past few days.

_**Her head on his shoulder, they walk down the hall**_

_**I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love**_

_**And where is he now?**_

I saw Nina and Fabian walking down the hall, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist. I'm over Fabian and, Nina and I are friends now, practically best friends because of all the time we spend talking, but every time I see them together I suddenly feel sad. I've always wondered if I'll ever fall in love and if I will, then where is he now?

_**She's with him, I'm in the backseat**_

_** Know it's not right, but it hurts when they're laughing**_

_**And I've never been where they are**_

I was walking home with Patricia and Eddie in front of me, laughing at something Eddie had probably said. I know Patricia's my best friend, but it hurts when she's laughing with him. I've never experienced having someone love me or being in their place before.

_**I wanna be blown away**_

_**I wanna be swept off my feet**_

_**I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe**_

I wanna meet someone who makes me blown away, someone who sweeps me off my feet, someone who makes it hard for me to breathe. Before, Nina and Amber told me that they always feel like that when they're around Fabian and Alfie. I wanna feel that someday, but with someone different.

_**I wanna be lost in love **_

_**I wanna be your dream come true**_

_**I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you**_

I know it sounds crazy, but I wanna be head-over-heels, crazy in love. If I ever fall in love, I wanna be his dream come true, and I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for him.

_**Just call me beautiful**_

_**Call me beautiful**_

_**Call me beautiful**_

_**Call me b-e-a-utiful**_

I just want to meet someone call would call me beautiful. Even though I'm a mess, it would still be nice knowing that someone thinks I'm beautiful no matter how I look.

_**Friday night, she wore his jersey to the game**_

_**In the front row, screamin' out his name**_

**_As he turn to her and smiles_**

It was Friday night, and the boys had a football game tonight (**A/N: in other words:** **soccer)**, I saw Mara wearing Jerome's jersey and Nina was wearing Fabian's. All of us were seated at the front row, then Alfie passedthe ball to Eddie, who scored a point for our team and won. All of us jumped out of our seats, cheering, and I heard Mara and Nina screaming Jerome and Fabian's names. They turned around and smiled at them.**  
**

_**Every where I look, people holding hands**_

_**When am I gonna get my chance at love**_

_**My chance at love**_

Every where, I look there are people holding hands or doing something 'coupley' even PATRICIA and EDDIE are doing something 'coupley' every once in a while, and they HATE being cliche. I watch from the sidelines all the happy couples, and wonder _when am I gonna get my chance at love?_

_**Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting**_

_**Try to pretend, but it's not working**_

_**I just wanna be where they are**_

All of my friends have that 'special someone' that they keep gushing about, I try to pretend that I'm happy when on the inside it hurts to not have a 'special someone', it's not working because once when they were talking about their relationships. I broke down into tears, they asked me what's wrong and I told them that no one will ever love me, they told me that it's not true and that I'll find love. I just kept on crying while they engulfed me in a group hug. I just wanna be where they are.

_**I wanna be blown away**_

_**I wanna be swept off my feet **_

_**I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe**_

Every night, I keep on wishing that someday I would meet someone who would blow me away, someone who would sweep me off my feet, someone who makes it hard for me to breathe. Amber, Mara, Nina and Patricia keep on telling me that there's someone out there who would love me, that my dreams will come true someday, but I think that my dreams won't come true.

_**I wanna be lost in love**_

_**I wanna be your dream come true**_

_**I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you**_

I just wanna feel what they feel, loved. If I do fall in love, I wanna be his dream come true, his everything. I wanna be scared of how I strong I feel for him, and I want him to feel the same way. I just wish that I would find my true love someday.

_**Just call me beautiful**_

_**Call me beautiful**_

_**Call me beautiful**_

_**Call me b-e-a-utiful**_

I wanna be called beautiful, I know that everyone in the house says that I am, but in a different way. I wanna be called beautiful like how Alfie does to Amber or how Jerome does to Mara because no matter how messy they look, they'll always be beautiful in their eyes. I don't want to be called beautiful just because I look beautiful, just because people say I am, but because I am beautiful to them inside and out, well...that's how I hope he feels about me.

_**My heart is waiting for your love**_

_**My hand is waiting for your touch**_

_**My lips just wanna be kissed by you**_

My heart is waiting to be loved by that special someone that I hope that I'll meet someday, my hand is waiting to be touched or even just held by someone who makes the butterflies in my tummy flutter, my heart begin racing, makes me feel like sparks are going off in my head. My lips just wanna kiss that 'special someone' someday. The Valentines Day Dance is coming up soon, and so far no one has asked me yet. Everyone in the house has a date to the dance except me...and Mick, but he'll find a date, I mean, he's Mick. I don't know why, but I think I want him to ask me, but what are the chance that he'll ask me. When I opened my locker, I saw a note that's from Mick!

_Dear Joy,_

_I know that we don't talk that much, but would you like to go to the dance with me? _

_- Mick_

I'm starting to feel all giddy and giggly all of a sudden, my heart's racing, my butterflies in my tummy are fluttering, OH MY ANUBIS! I LIKE MICK!, but he may not feel the same way too, maybe he just wants to go as friends, but even so I'll go with him because this maybe my only chance to go with a guy I like.

"Yes, I'll go with you" I said to Mick when I **FINALLY **found him at the house. He smiled.

_**I wanna be blown away**_

_**I wanna be swept off my feet**_

_**I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe**_

It's the valentines Day Dance and I guess it was a good idea to go with him. We got to know each other a lot more better and figured out that we have a lot in common. Then a slow song came on, and I blushed as he held his hand out. I gladly accepted then we began dancing, and talking.

"Joy, you look beautiful tonight" I blushed as he said that.

"Thanks" I said quietly.

"Oh, and Joy"

"Hm?" I said as I looked up, and I was shocked of what happened next.

_**I wanna be lost in love**_

_**I wanna be your dream come true**_

_**I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you**_

HE KISSED ME! KISSED ME! When we pulled away, he took a deep breath.

"Joy, will you be my girlfriend?" OH MY ANUBIS! I grinned and kissed him.**  
**

"So, is that a yes?" he asked when we pulled away, smiling at each other.

"Yes" I said laughing, then we continued dancing.

_**Just call me beautiful**_

_**Call me beautiful**_

_**Call me beautiful**_

_**Call me b-e-a-utiful**_

_**Beautiful**_

_**Call me beautiful**_

_**Call me beautiful**_

_**Call me b-e-a-utiful**_

Tonight was the best night of my life. I guess they were right, I would find someone who loves me for me. Now, all I have to do is calm Amber down cuz she's been begging for the details ever since we got home from the dance. Oh well, at least I don't have to wish anymore because my wish already came true.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry if it sucks. It's my first time writing a songfic. Send your requests, I may be doing some my friends will request (one of them is an author here, but I think she's on Hiatus). Please mention if it's with or without lyrics, the song, the artist (I may not know the song), what couple/character. If it's a couple, I can only do Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Moy and Amfie, only those. ONLY. I was inspired by the song, so if any of you have or know someone with a similar story, I swear that I didn't copy it!**

**From Anonymous: I may be posting your request, 'Paralyzed' in a few days. I'm still trying to figure out on how to use no to many 'I's in it. XD**

**2 great news!**

**1. I got in the...Top 5 in my class! EEEE! Top 5!**

**2. If you guys remember my story 'You Promised' (a.k.a my project in my Writing Class), guess what...I'm one of the students that got the highest score in that project! Ahhh!**

***breathes in, then out* okay, now that my 'Happiness Blast' is over.**

**Ciao for now! :)**

**-Nathalie :)**


	2. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Hey guys! This was requested by RandomGirl200. I was planning on making it based on all of the Anubis girls and haven't even thought of Peddie! Thanks for reminding me about that couple. :) This song is awesome! Listen to it! If you wanna...  
**

**I have all of Taylor Swift's albums on my iPod! Feeling happy!**

**Now, I should shut up and let you guys read this.:**

* * *

Patricia's PoV

_**Once upon time**_  
_**A few mistakes ago**_  
_**I was in your sights**_  
_**You got me alone**_  
_**You found me**_  
_**You found me**_  
_**You found me**_

Once upon a time, 2 weeks ago, a new guy came to Anubis House. He was American and ever since he came, there were rumors going around the school that he liked me. Yeah right, a guy liking me, Patricia Williamson, goth, bad girl, the 'doesn't-have-a-soft-side' girl. That's a first! Something about him says that he is a _total _bad boy.

_**I guess you didn't care**_  
_**And I guess I liked that**_  
_**And when I fell hard**_  
_**You took a step back**_  
_**Without me, without me, without me**_

He didn't care if I liked him or not, I think I like that, and I think I like him. I think. The next day at school, everyone was staring at me like something had gone wrong, that's when I saw the reason why they were staring at me. Pages of my Journal (not Diary because it's to girly) were in everyone's locker, one particular page in fact. When I saw what date it was, my eyes bulged out of their sockets, _August 14, 2012._ The date Eddie came. What was written on the page was this:

_Journal,_

_It's Patricia and I think I like the new guy, Eddie Miller. I know, "Patricia Williamson, liking a guy?! WOW!" believe me, I'm even surprised. Some people say that he might fancy me. Him?! Out of all people, him?!_

Everyone began teasing me and making 'kissing faces'. I just glared at him, and he looked like he had no idea on why I was mad! UGH!

_**And he's long gone**_  
_**When he's next to me**_  
_**And I realize the blame is on me**_

Every time we're sitting next to each other or are together, he starts acting different. He starts telling me that he likes me and that he will _lower down his 'forcefeild' _and that I need to 'lower' mine. I _do_ _not _have a forcefield that needs to be lowered. Until today, I realized that he was just tricking me, he never actually liked me, he was just fooling me.

_**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places i'd never been**_  
_**So you put me down oh**_

I should have listened to Joy. She told me that something about him just said 'trouble' and my instincts also said that. I knew that he was trouble, but I didn't listen, now I have the 'consequences'. Ever since I met him, I've been to places I didn't even know existed! First: Robert's Secret Study, second: the library. He decided to try and stop me from getting away from him because of all the Sibuna tasks.

_I** knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places i'd never been**_  
_**Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

Now, I have to pay the price for not stopping myself from being with him. Total humiliation from my schoolmates because of the Journal thing. My reputation is going down, before I was known as the goth with no soft side, and ever since that 'Journal Post', everyone thinks I have a soft side. I knew he was trouble.

_**No apologies**_  
_**He'll never see you cry**_  
_**Pretend he doesn't know**_  
_**That he's the reason why**_  
_**You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning**_

He's not sorry for what he's done because he's the _'uber cool bad boy who doesn't let his guard down'. _He's acting all innocent, like he wasn't the one who did it. Yeah right. He pretends that he doesn't know what's going on, pretends that he doesn't know that the 'tough part' of me is drowning and fading away into oblivion.

_**And I heard you moved on**_  
_**From whispers on the street**_  
_**A new notch in your belt**_  
_**Is all I'll ever be**_  
_**And now I see, now I see, now I see**_

Amber told me that Angel told her that Eddie's just using me, he's just trying to make me like him. He asked me out a few days ago and I said yes. Rumors are now going around the school that I'm just part of his 'collection of many girlfriends'. Amber even said that she heard some of his friends saying that I'll just be a part of his 'collection', and that's all I'll ever be.

_**He was long gone**_  
_**When he met me**_  
_**And I realize the joke is on me**_

Eddie was always nicer to me ever since we met. He has a bad boy cover, but when he's with me, he becomes a nicer version. Then, I heard him talking to one of his friends and he said "I can't believe she actually fell for it!", I realized then that he was just playing with me and all he did was just a joke.

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places i'd never been**_  
_**So you put me down oh**_

I knew he was trouble, Joy knew, Amber knew, Mara knew, everyone knew, but I didn't listen or care for that matter. Now, I'm suffering from total humiliation and an unfaithful 'boyfriend' **(If you're wondering why it's 'boyfriend', he's being unfaithful so he's counted as a boyfriend and not a boyfriend...I think). **Sibuna found new places as part of the task, the barn, the tunnels and the hiding place for the Book of Isis. When he found out about it, he tried to make it stop. Too late!

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places i'd never been**_  
_**Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

He's been in detention several times this week. He's just like what everyone had expected him to be. A trouble maker, prankster, bad boy and just another stupid American. **(no offense to those of you who're Americans and are reading this, but this is Patricia we're talking about and you know how she thinks about Americans) **

_**When your sadest fear comes creeping in**_  
_**That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything**_  
_**Yeah**_

The one thing none of us expected him to be was the principal's son. Mr. Sweets son! They don't even have any resemblance! I mean, Eddie has attitude and Mr. Sweet's trying his best for everyone can be polite. Eddie wouldn't be caught dead in a suit and Mr. Sweet's always wearing one. How mixed up is that? I'm guessing that it was his biggest secret and his fear was everyone knowing that Mr. Sweet's his dad.

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places i'd never been**_  
_**So you put me down oh**_  
_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places i'd never been**_  
_**Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

Turns out that the Journal thing was Jerome and Alfie's idea as a new prank (I'm going to get them back for that). Eddie explained to me everything, and we don't have to keep secrets from each other anymore because he's in Sibuna. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel sorry for the guy because 1.) the whole school found out about his secret and 2.) I played a little prank on him that includes sticky hair and teeth. I think I'm going to make Alfie turn green and Jerome orange. **(I know that I'm getting of topic, but I'm just crazy/weird like that(: )**

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**Trouble, trouble, trouble**_  
_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**Trouble, trouble, trouble!**_

I was walking to school alone today; I decided to go in early when Eddie ran up to me. "Hey Yacker." he said, slinging an arm around my waist. "Hey Cockroack." "Wanna hang out later?" he asked with a mischievous look in his eyes, it was obviously a prank. "Let me guess, another prank?" I smirked at him "Yeah, how'd know?" he said staring at me like I was insane "Can you tell the future? Or can you read minds?" I rolled my eyes "Of course I can't read minds, Slimeball, nor predict the future." "Then, how'd yo-" "You _always _want to do a prank on someone these days." I rolled my eyes again and said "Who are we doing this time?" "My Dad" he said simply, I stared at him like he had to heads, then relaxed. _Of course, he would prank his own father. _Then we just continued our way to school, planning about it.

* * *

**What do you think? Exams are FINALLY OVER! WHOOO! **

**...Hasta La Vista mi amigos y amigas!**

** I love speaking in different languages! Is the good bye part correct and is this really Spanish because I. Don't. Know! xD Bye!**

**-Nathalie :)**

**P.S The last part of the song was kind of an epilogue thingy, and send in your requests. :)**


	3. Wanted

**Hi guys! **

**I know, it's been FOREVER since I updated this, I'm sorry. I kind of forgot about the story and was busy with schoolwork. Anyways, this was requested by Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta, this song is Wanted by Hunter Hayes. Hope ya like it. :)**

* * *

Fabian's PoV

_**You know I'd fall apart without you**_  
_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

I would be nothing without you, Nina. You're one of the reasons why I live. If I haven't have met you, I don't where I'll be right now. There's this thing about you, that makes me fall harder and harder for you. I don't know what it is though, and I don't plan on finding out.

_**'Cause everything that don't make sense about me**_  
_**Makes sense when I'm with you**_

At first, I thought most of the things were unimportant, and the only things that were important were studies and school, but no. You made me see that there's more to life than just school. Before you came, nothing made sense, but ever since you came to school here, you made me realize that there was more to life that's school.

_**Like everything that's green, girl I need you**_  
_**But it's more than one and one makes two**_  
_**Put aside the math and the logic of it**_  
_**You gotta know you're wanted too**_

Love's more than just a math equation, it's more than just 1 + 1= 2. I would put aside everything, just to make you feel special, just to make you feel wanted.

_**'Cause I wanna wrap you up**_  
_**Wanna kiss your lips**_  
_**I wanna make you feel wanted**_  
_**And I wanna call you mine**_  
_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_  
_**Never let you forget it**_  
_**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**_

If you feel unwanted, I just want to hug you and kiss you, tell you how much you're wanted by many guys, but none of them will treat you well. Some just want you for your looks, some just want you for your brains, but I don't want you for your looks and brains. I _need _you. I want to call you mine, hold your hand and never let you go because that's how much you mean to me.

_**Anyone can tell you you're pretty**_  
_**(Yeah)**_  
_**You get that all the time, I know you do**_  
_**But your beauty's deeper than the makeup**_  
_**And I wanna show you what I see tonight**_

Anyone can tell you that you're pretty, but they're only talking about your looks, but I call you beautiful because I love everything about you, inside and out. You don't need that much make-up, you're beautiful just the way you are. Sometimes, I just want to show everyone how lucky I am to have you as mine.

_**When I wrap you up**_  
_**When I kiss your lips**_  
_**I wanna make you feel wanted**_  
_**And I wanna call you mine**_  
_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_  
_**Never let you forget it**_  
_**'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted**_

Everytime I hug or kiss you, I want you feel special. I know how hard you're past was, having your parents die at young age was hard, so I want you to feel wanted. I wanna call you mine, and you call yo call me yours. I want to hold your hand and never make you forget that you're wanted.

_**As good as you make me feel**_  
_**I wanna make you feel better**_  
_**Better than your fairy tales**_  
_**Better than your best dreams**_  
_**You're more than everything I need**_  
_**You're all I ever wanted**_  
_**All I ever wanted**_

You try to make me feel the way I make you feel, but I want you to feel like you're beyond perfect. I want you to feel like life's better than fairytales and dreams. You're my future, my everything, my Chosen One, the one thing I wanted, no, scratch that. The one thing I _need._

_**And I just wanna wrap you up**_  
_**Wanna kiss your lips**_  
_**I wanna make you feel wanted**_  
_**And I wanna call you mine**_  
_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_  
_**Never let you forget it**_  
_**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted**_  
_**Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel -**_  
_**Wanted**_  
_**'Cause you'll always be wanted**_

I just want to hug you and kiss you whenever you're sad. I just want to make you feel wanted. I wanna hold your hand forever and never let go because I'm afraid that you'll forget about how wanted you are. Nina, always remember that you're wanted and needed by many people, so I want you to always remember that because you'll forever be wanted by many guys, but none of them will love you compared to how much I love you.

* * *

**Next will be More Than This by One Direction and This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepsen. Response to reviews, now.:**

**houseofanubisfan2: Thanks, I will. :)  
emmyallheart: I'm not sure about that request yet because I have no idea on that, sorry. :\  
SullyClarke: Thank you :)  
**

**That's it for now, I'll update tomorrow. Well, try to update tomorrow, Bye!  
**

**- Nathalie :)**


	4. Whataya Want From Me

**Hola hola! 'u'**

**This is bs13's request. Sorry for the long wait, some tests came up and I had to study :)) so the title of this song is Whataya Want From Me by P!nk, the couple's Jara and Mick's our guest character. I finally made a songfic with NO LYRICS! Yipee!**

**Now...let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Mara was leaning against the wall of her bedroom, tears streaming down and her eyes were puffy and red. She didn't know what to do. She likes Mick, but she also likes Jerome. Mick's been her dream guy ever since they were 11, but Jerome has been one of her greatest friends. She just feels so guilty because she thinks she's falling for Jerome when she's having a long distance relationship with Mick. She decided to pull it off with Mick and try to start it up with Jerome. The only problem is that...

She's afraid...

Afraid of falling in love.

* * *

There was a time when she wasn't the Mara Jaffray she is today; she didn't want to go back to that girl who was desperate and didn't have a care in the world, but she brought it back when she met Mick. She became desperate to go out with him and be his girl, but things got out of hand, and that _'spark'_ that she thought they had before was disappearing into thin air until...she didn't feel any _'spark'_ anymore. Well...with him at least. She felt some _'sparks'_ with someone else...

and that someone is Jerome Clarke, one of her greatest friends.

And now...

She's falling for him.

Hard.

* * *

She doesn't want him to think that she still loves Mick when she clearly doesn't, she actually wants him to fight for her since Mick will certainly be desperate to get her back at all costs. Jerome had asked her countless times in the past if she wanted to go out with him, but she declined because she was going back to that carefree girl she once was; she was going back to that girl who was desperate to have the perfect life. It was just now that she realized that she _already_ has a perfect life, popular or not. Mick messed her up _big time_, and all she needs is time.

Time to find herself.

* * *

It's obvious that Jerome was perfect despite his family problems and the fact that he's known as the other half of the trouble making duo 'Lewis & Clarke', he _is_ perfect. No flaws at all and never lets anyone manipulate him because _he's_ the one who manipulates_ them._ Many people like Eddie have tried to get him into doing something for them which he accepts at a cost. There's nothing wrong with him. That's what Mara thinks, she also thinks that she's not good enough for him when in reality, he thinks that he's not good enough for her.

She thinks of herself as a freaky nerd that doesn't deserve someone as perfect as him, but she knows that he cares for her and she's thankful of that, knowing that someone cares for her.

* * *

There were times when she would let him go, like the times when he asked her out on dates and she declined since she was with Mick then. There were also times when he tried hard to win her heart, and she didn't notice. She would let him be off with his strange, insane antics and wouldn't even care if he and Alfie got into trouble, but at the same time, she cared if they got hurt. She cared, but didn't care.

She also knows that even though he may not be the most reliable nor trustworthy person, she knows that she could trust him with her life.

* * *

She paced back and forth in her room, in deep thought. She liked Mick, but she also likes Jerome, but she also feels that her liking Jerome just sounds wrong, like it didn't sound..._right_. She then realized that he was _the one_ for her. Did Mick come to comfort her when she was down? Did Mick try to win her heart? Did Mick even try to be her best friend and boyfriend? No.

It was all Jerome.

* * *

She thought about it some more, and then it 'clicked', her decision of breaking it off with Mick was right. _He_ messed her up big time. _He_ brought out the _worst_ of her. _He_ didn't even try to get her to _like_ him! Jerome was the _exact opposite_! She could be herself around him. He brings out the best of her. He tried _numerous_ times to be _her_ boyfriend, and she never realized that until now, that is.

It is also now that she realized a _very_ important detail.

She _liked_ Mick.

Liked: past tense.

And...she _loves_ Jerome.

Loves: present tense.

As soon as she figured it out, a grin grew on her face, and she scurried downstairs to Jerome and Alfie's room. She looked at her outfit to see if she looked descent, and once she was sure that she looked okay, she knocked on the door and was answered almost immediately by Alfie.

"Oh hey, Mara!" he greeted her cheerfully with a smile upon his face.

"Hey Alfie!" she said, just as cheerfully as he greeted her.

"Um...is Jerome there?"

"Yep" he said popping the 'p'.

"Can I talk to him in private? It's _really_ important"

"Sure" he left the room and went into the kitchen to eat, probably.

"Hey Jerome" she said as she closed the door and went over to his bed.

"Hi Marmar" he said, putting the book he was reading on his bedside table and smiled at her.

"I need to talk to you about..._something_" he raised an eyebrow and nodded then patted the space next to him; she sat down beside him.

"I broke up with Mick" she said, smiling which both confused him and made him happy a the same time.

"And why is that, Jaffray?"

"I'm in love with someone else" those words broke his heart into a million pieces. She's _in love_ with someone who's not him.

"Oh...who's the lucky one?"

"Guess. He has puffy blonde hair, is taller than me and a prankster"

"Eddie?"

"What?! No! He likes Patricia, and she likes him back! Why would I choose him?" he just shrugged.

"You told me to guess, so I'm guessing"

"Okayyy"

"That Leo guy from French class?"

"Nope"

"Michael from Osiris house?"

"Nope"

"Edward Cullen?" he laughed, and she joined him.

"Do I look like Joy to you?" she asked him as she laughed some more. Once their laughter stopped, he looked at her and smiled.

"I give up, tell me who it is now" he said.

"Okay, come a bit closer, and I'll whisper who" he came a bit closer.

"You" his heart began beating rapidly, and he cupped her face into his hands and kissed her. She kissed back.

"I love you too, Jaffray" he whispered to her when they pulled apart, their foreheads were touching; both of them grinning.

"So...are we official?" he asked, dumbly. She laughed at him.

"We just told each other that we love each other and have just kissed, what do you think? If course we are!" she giggled. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist then spun her around, both laughing their heads off when he stopped.

She was messed up because of Mick and didn't realize that until they broke up. Jerome has made her feel as if she's perfect and no one can beat her, but Mick never made her feel like that. He always talked about sports, never saying a compliment to her, and make her be her sporty side, but when she's with Jerome, they have a blast even if it's just watching clouds, they manage to make it extremely fun.

She loves him, and he loves her. Mick never told her those 3 words...ever.

He just brought out the worst of her while Jerome brought out the best in her.

Now, they're finally together, and they bring out the best in each other, and they could be themselves and not have a single care.

They finally got their happy ever after.

Together.

* * *

**You guys likey likey? :3 Review on what you think about it and you could probably add a request with it...maybe..**

**I can do any couple (except Neddie cuz I'll just keep on laughing because I think of them as siblings, sorry, Neddie fans :\) or character :)) Why am I going out of my comfort zone you may ask? I just wanna wanna :)**

**See you guys in the next songfic :)**

**-Nathalie :)**


End file.
